


caught in the act

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Despair, Pre-Established Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: “This is the worst idea you’ve ever fuckin’ had.”Leon wants to get into the headmaster's office, and he's not going in alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as intense as you think it is I promise.

“This better be worth my fuckin’ time, you hear me?”  
Leon simply laughed and shrugged, not looking back at the yakuza who followed him. Mostly because he had to keep walking forward, but also because he had to hide the grin plastered on his face as they slowly made their way through the halls, turning every so often. 

Leon Kuwata was not a man who had great ideas most of the time, actually. His sense of thinking was - and Kuzuryuu clearly recognized this from his disapproving tone and doubtful frown on his face almost any time they conversed - flawed at best, and complete and utter shit at worst. He seemed to have a ‘do it now, think about it later’ policy, and Kuzuryuu could say from experience that that was not the best way to think - it could get you killed. 

The all-star stopped suddenly in the corridor, causing Kuzuryuu to bump into his back and stumble a little as a result. As he muttered curses to himself and rubbed his forehead, his golden eyes looked up with a light scowl. Leon was now fiddling with the door in front of him. The yakuza raised an eyebrow.  
“Kuwata, what’re you-”  
“Shh, you’ll make me lose concentration.” His voice was a low, hushed whisper, as he continued to fiddle and fuss around with the door. There was the sound of gentle, inpatient foot tapping from behind him, but he chose to ignore it.  
Kuzuryuu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and resisting the urge to hit this idiot. Especially right near the faculty office-  
Wait.  
His eyes trailed up to the double door, reading the golden nameplate above it.  
_Headmaster’s Office._  
“...Kuwata, you son of a-”  
The pins clattered to the floor and the door swung open, Leon gesturing with a hand. “Ladies and yakuza first, Kuzuryuu. Be my guest.” The grin he wore on his face was almost unbearable, and the short blonde spat in it’s direction as he complied with the request. 

"This is the worst idea you’ve ever fuckin’ had.”  
“Hey, hey, don't be so hasty… you don't even know what my idea is yet.”  
“I bet it's fuckin’ stupid.”  
“Ouch… you wound me so.” The redhead winced and clutched his chest, as if he’d been shot in the heart, and winced again as he felt Kuzuryuu glaring holes into him, before chuckling and walking towards the desk, beginning to rummage through the drawers. His tongue was stuck out in concentration, and his eyes almost seemed to be bugging out, almost like a video game glitch. It was freaky.  
“...What're you doing?”  
“Lookin’ for something.”  
“Well… what're you lookin’ for? Lemme help. Beats me standing around doing jack shit.”  
Leon shrugged, and muttered something as he loudly shuffled papers around.  
“Huh? Didn't catch that.”  
“Isaidimlookingforbooze.”  
“...What?”  
He sighed, shaking his head. “Booze. Gin. Whiskey. Ya know, the good stuff? Yeah, I need that.”  
Kuzuryuu paused and blinked in disbelief as he watched a sheepish smile be flashed in his direction. “...What.”  
“Yeeeah, and this is why I didn't want to say anything-”  
“I’M SORRY, WHAT THE FUCK-”  
“Yep, there it is. The baby volcano has exploded.” He sighed, as if he was used to it, before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling under the desk.  
“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BABY?!”  
“You, my little baby faced cutie patootie.”  
“...E-eh?” His face flushed a bright red, and Leon gave an ambient chuckle from under the desk.  
“You heard me. Now, where is this damn- aha!” With a grin of triumph, there was a gentle clatter as the rings on Leon’s fingers clinked against the glass neck of the whiskey bottle, and he crawled back out from the desk, holding it in his hand with a proud expression. “Mission accomplished! I'm like that one guy… ya know, uh… Liquid Lizard?”  
“I… am not even gonna bother correctin’ ya. It's not worth it.”  
Leon giggled a little, before doing his best to vault over the desk… then deciding against it after nearly kicking over the headmaster’s monitor, and prompting to walk around instead. He dusted his shoulders and nodded, before grabbing Fuyuhiko’s hand in his free one and letting their finger’s intertwine for a moment. “...Hey, Kuzuryuu? Thanks for being here.”  
With his face a light shade of pink, he looked up and replied,  
“What for? I didn't do anything.”  
“Exactly. You being here… it gave me enough courage to even come in here.” Leon smiled softly, the softest it had ever been, Kuzuryuu though, his face almost lighting up with it. And for a moment, the smile was returned. A genuine, heartfelt moment was shared between the two, and the fluttering feeling they felt in their chests was something akin to bliss, their heartbeats beating as one as they leant closer and closer- The door creaked, and they pulled away in a flash.  
Jin Kirigiri was stood, leaning slightly against the doorframe, his expression an odd mix of amusement and mild discomfort. And in a moment of wisdom, Leon’s face dropped as he whispered,  
“...Fuck.” He moved the whiskey bottle behind his back as he squeezed the yakuza’s hand tighter.  
The headmaster opened his mouth to speak. “So… what're you boys doi-”  
“RUN.”  
And like a flash out of the door, Leon made a break for it, pushing Jin out the way, Kuzuryuu’s yells following him as he tried to keep up, still holding the all-star’s hand. 

The bottle made a loud noise as it hit the desk. There was a grunt of interest as the person looked up, seeing Leon stood with his arms folded.  
“Oh? So you're still alive. Odd.”  
“I got what you wanted, Kizakura. Am I good now?”  
The talentscout smiled a little, taking the bottle of whiskey by its neck and gently popping off the cap. “I’m a man of my word, so sure. Just don't go stealing my stuff again, ‘cos there might not be any booze to steal back next time.”  
The all-star shrugged, nodding to his teacher who responded in kind after taking a swig of his returned item, then exiting the classroom and returning to the yakuza waiting outside.  
“The mission is-”  
“You got that shit for Kizakura?!”  
The sudden angry outburst left him stunned for a moment, but he soon let it slide and retorted.  
“Listen, when you do dumb shit, you gotta pay for it by doin’ more dumb shit. ‘Sides, you wouldn't let me keep it for myself if I could, would you?” He shrugged, beginning to walk down the hall, sliding his hands into his pockets.  
Kuzuryuu followed soon behind with a frown. “No, and yeah, you have a point. Still… you're a damn idiot.”  
“A cute idiot?”  
“A cute, obnoxious fuckin’ dumbass of an idiot-”  
Leon sucked in a breath, putting a hand on his chest. “...Ouch.”  
“Let me finish, asshole.” He gave the all-star a shove, almost sending him off-balance as he walked. “You're a cute, obnoxious fuckin’ dumbass of an idiot who lets himself get caught trying to steal from the fuckin’ headmaster.”  
“...You’re salty about that?”  
“I'm not salty! Who do you think I am?”  
Leon grinned. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the saltiest little man this side of Japan, who could probably beat me in a fistfight without a second thought, even if I am his boyfriend and even if he does love me very, very much-”  
“Gross, shut up.” Kuzuryuu gave Leon another shove, but the smile that was hard to suppress and the redness of his cheeks said that Leon’s assertions were correct. 

As they were walking, the redhead leaned over, and gently planted a kiss on Kuzuryuu’s forehead, pulling away with a smirk. “There. Better?”  
“...No, dumbass, I’m not a baby.” As they turned a corner, Kuzuryuu suddenly stopped with his fists clenched and shaking. As soon as Leon stopped in confusion, he grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled him down to the 5’2” height and planted a kiss right on the other’s lips that lasted for a good few seconds, before pulling away with embarassed splutters and the sound of light laughter that danced on the breeze as they made their way to the cafeteria. "...Like that."


End file.
